Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by detective-giggles
Summary: A case for the SVU squad brings back an old friend. Unfortunately, he's a suspect. Please R&R! Chapter Four up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Innocent Until Proven Guilty

Author: Stephanie

Summary: A case for the SVU squad brings back an old friend. Unfortunately, he's a suspect.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters. Although I do own any character you don't recognize :)

A/N: Okay, here's my first try at a case story, rather than a character one. I want quite a few reviews before I add more, so I know whether it's worth my time to finish this! Whether you like it or not, please review. (But tell me what you don't like so I can fix it!) Sorry about the double spacing. I don't have access to microsoft word, and I'm not familiar with this writing program!

---

"Damn, I'm exhaused," Olivia murmured as she dropped into her chair. She leaned her chin on her handsand looked across the desks to her partner, "How 'bout you?"

"Ditto!" Elliot sighed, "But I have a day off coming."

"Lucky bastard," Munch commented as he walked by on his way to his desk. Elliot and Olivia managed a laugh as Cragen joined them.

"You," he pointed to Olivia, "hospital. Our vic, Rachel Reid."

Olivia started putting on her coat as Fin walked up to Cragen, "You know anything else about that vic?"

"Female, 28-30. She was found at home, they boyfriend called it in. She's unconscious right now. We'll know more after the rape kit."

"Mind if I go?" he asked.

"Go for it," Elliot said, "You looking for overtime?"

"Not exactly," Fin muttered, "Let's go." He grabbed the keys and Olivia followed him out.

---

"Detectives Benson and Tutuola. We're looking for a rape victim," Fin said, flashing his badge at the nurse at the desk.

"Which one?" she answered without looking up.

"Rachel Reid," Olivia replied.

"Exam 2."

"Thanks," Olivia led Fin to the exam room. Fin opened the door for Olivia and then followed her inside.

"Detectives, I'm just finishing up," the doctor grabbed a UV light off of a tray. Olivia paused near Fin, who was staring at the victim.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I know her."

"Friend?"

"No. Not quite. We worked together for about three weeks. In Narcotics. My partner was shot... drug bust went bad... she was the rookie detective, they gave her to me. Then I transferred to SVU."

"She's a cop," Olivia sighed softly.

"Fluids present, we'll get it to the crime lab," the doctor said, "You know, we're not expecting her to wake up tonight. I'll page you guys."

"Thanks," Olivia said, "Let's get the statement from the boyfriend."

Outside, Fin pointed to a man pacing near a payphone. As the detectives got closer he looked up and hurried over to them, "Olivia."

"Brian."

A/N: Sounds like a good stopping point for now! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright... Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. This one's a little longer, I promise!

---

Fin glanced between the two, "You're Rachel's boyfriend?"

"Fiance, actually," he replied. "Brian Cassidy," he introduced himself to Fin. He returned his gaze to Olivia, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine," Olivia assured him.

"C-can I see her?" he asked earnestly.

"Let's talk first," Olivia led him to a row of chairs and sat down next to him. Fin remained standing.

"What can you tell us?" Fin asked.

"I don't know. I left for work at four. About six, she called my cell. She's been sick the past week. Asked me to pick up some saltines and club soda on my break. I got back home just after seven forty-five. I-I found her like that."

"Is there anyone who would want to hurt her? Or you?" Olivia asked, "I'm sure you both have a lot of enemies."

"Yeah, but they're all drug dealers; not rapists," he snapped. "Sorry. I just- can I see her?"

"She's still unconscious. You'll have to talk to the doctor," Olivia said. "Do you guys have any security cameras, an alarm, anything like that?"

"Of course. God, I can't even think straight right now. I still have the same place; you've been there," he told Olivia as he stood up, "You know how to get a hold of me, if there's anything else."

"Sure. Hey, if you think of anything, give me a call," Olivia said, "You know what we need." Cassidy nodded and hurried to meet the doctor.

"You let him get away pretty quick," Fin pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. Let's go back, talk to Cragen," Olivia suggested.

---

Cragen sat on his desk across from Olivia, "He's got an alibi?" turning to Fin he said, "Get Munch in here."

"He was at work," Olivia said, "I still need to check on it." Fin returned with Munch and sat down as Munch closed the door.

"Everything on ths case stays in here. I want to keep IAB out of this as long as possible," Cragen sighed.

"What's going on?" Munch asked.

"Our vic is a narcotics detective. Her fiance-" Fin cut her off.

"Our suspect," he pointed out.

"Fin, I know you don't know him, but I really don't think that he's capable of-"

"Who?" Munch queried.

"Cassidy," Olivia said looking at Munch.

"Brian Cassidy?"

"Guys! We're not jumping to any conclusions. We had fluids from the rape kit. We'll run the DNA. Until then," Cragen looked at Munch and Fin, "You two go check the building surveillance; get everything you can." Fin and Munch left and Cragen turned back to Olivia, "Olivia, get back to the hospital. See if Rachel's awake, otherwise, talk to Brian. Get case-files for the two of them; anybody with a grudge. Find out if he's noticed anyone following them. We have to consider the possibility that this is retaliation against Brian, not his girlfriend. I'm going to call Elliot to meet you there." Cragen started for his phone.

"You know, I'll call him. I have to go by his place to get to the hospital anyway," Olivia turned and left the office.

---

Elliot opened the passenger door, "Did you at least bring me coffee?" he yawned. Olivia silently thrust a Starbucks cup in his face. He took a sip and grinned, "Perfect!" He took another long drink and then looked at his partner, "What's the case?"

"Rachel Reid, she was found at home, raped and beaten."

"Who found her?"

"Fiance," Olivia replied as she pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"What aren't you telling me?" Elliot asked, giving his partner a look.

"Both the victim and the fiance are detectives," Olivia replied.

--

A/N: Okay, so I realized that it doesn't really make sense that Fin would know the vic and not Cassidy, but after all, it is fiction :) Let me know what you think and I should have a new chapter up within the week! (If you guys like this, that is!) Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the long delay in posts. I got in trouble and wasn't allowed to post anything 'for a short period of time'. I figured it was like a week or so, but I got in trouble twice, so I decided to wait for 2 weeks before I tried to post anything. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

---

"Anyone we know?" Elliot asked as he followed Olivia into the hospital. She mumbled something unintelligible. "Liv, what's going on?"

Olivia turned around and sighed, "The Vic's fiancé… It's Brian."

"Brian." Elliot muttered, "Brian… Cassidy?"

"Yep."

"What do we know?"

"Not much. The vic's alive, barely, but she was unconscious when I was here earlier. I'm hoping that she's awake now."

"What happened?"

"Cassidy left for work, two hours into his shift, she called, asked him to pick up some stuff for the store. He returned home almost two hours after that, and found her."

"Any suspects?"

"Just one," Olivia sighed, "Elliot, I really don't think he did this."

"Let's not talk about that now."

"Okay," Olivia led Elliot to Rachel's room.

They stood in the doorway silently, watching. Brian held her hand tightly. He caressed her cheek and then gently smoothed her hair back before he looked up.

"Detectives," he said. Olivia and Elliot both entered the room as Rachel slowly turned towards them. She started to sit up.

"Don't get up," Elliot said, "I'm Detective Stabler, this is my partner Detective Benson. How do you feel?" he asked.

Rachel looked at them silently before turning to Brian.

Brian looked up; "Can we do this later? She just woke up and she really can't talk very well."

"Brian, we need to do this now," Elliot said, "Let's talk outside."

Brian nodded. He gently pushed her hair back again and whispered softly. He kissed the back of her hand and smiled, "I love you." He stood up and followed Elliot outside.

"How are you doing?" Olivia asked.

"Could be worse," she managed softly. Rachel brought her hand to her neck and Olivia could see the bruises, "I can't talk."

"It's okay, we'll go slow," Olivia promised. "Did you hear anyone come in?"

"No… I was sleeping."

"Are you a light sleeper?" Olivia asked.

"No," she forced a smile, "Brian always said I can sleep through an atomic bomb," she said, the last words barely audible.

Olivia paused for a minute, "Did you see your attacker?"

Rachel nodded, "Sort of. I woke up around…7, maybe? There was someone standing at the dresser. I thought it was Brian. All I could see was the hair, and jacket." She sighed and closed her eyes, "I called him over; I thought he was playing. I stood up to go over to him, but my phone rang and I turned around to answer it. He came up behind me. I really thought it was Brian…until he grabbed me," she managed as her eyes filled with tears.

"Could you see his face?"

"No, not clearly."

"You said he grabbed you. How?"

"He put one arm around my waist, and he put his hand on my throat and squeezed."

Olivia reached out and took the younger detective's hand, "Do you remember anything else?"

"I started fighting him but… I couldn't get away. I collapsed and he threw me onto the bed. He tried to take my pants off and I tried to yell at him. He wrapped his hands around my neck… I don't remember anything after that."

"Okay. Has anyone threatened you lately?"

"Not anymore than usual."

"We're going to need a copy of all files of anyone who has threatened to hurt you."

"Brian can get them for you. You'll need to talk to him. There was a trial last week. The guy threatened Brian in court."

"Okay, we will. Thanks."

"Yeah, let me know if you need anything else; although I'm not sure what else I can give you."

"We will. You get some rest, okay?"

Rachel nodded and closed her eyes. Olivia stood up and left, joining Brian and Elliot.

"Was she any help?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually. Although we will need files for anyone who has threatened you two." Olivia said as Elliot grabbed his ringing phone.

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Not now." Elliot said as he rejoined the pair, "Liv, we need to go. Crime lab," he said, gesturing to his phone. He looked at Brian, "We'll call you if you need anything else."

---

A/N: Please review! I should be able to have the next chapter up in a week or so! Hehe. As long as my new fishie doesn't take up all my time. (Fish aren't as boring as they sound!) He's a purply-pink betta, and I named him Elliot. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this took me so long… I actually do plan to finish this before school starts, so I have exactly 11 days. Sad day. Oh well, here it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3:

"We have a problem," Cragen said as he watched two of his best detectives walk into the bull pen the next morning.

"Tell me about it," Olivia sighed as she held up a surveillance tape. She perched on the edge of her desk.

"Nothing?" Munch asked.

"Almost. Only one person other than Brian entered the apartment in the time frame. Bastard kept his face hidden. We have approximate height, weight and his hair color. All of which the vic gave us."

"So what do we do now?" Munch asked.

Cragen sighed, "Fin, take your partner and head over to narcotics. Tell them we can't wait for those files. We need a suspect, now. Elliot, head over to the crime lab, don't leave until that rape kit gets processed. We need DNA and we need it now. Olivia, I need you to go to the hospital. Rachel wants to talk to you."

"Okay," Olivia nodded, "Maybe she remembered something," she said as she grabbed her keys.

XXXXXXXXXXX

" 'Morning, Detective," Rachel said softly. She shifted a few papers around and stacked them on the bedside table.

"How do you feel?" Olivia asked, taking a seat next to the bed.

"Tired. I'll be okay once I get some sleep. I can usually catch about an hour at a time, when Brian's here. I can't sleep when I'm alone."

Olivia nodded, "Understandable… What did you want to talk about?"

"Has the rape kit been processed yet?"

"Not yet, why?" Olivia asked, "Look, hon, if this is the part where you tell me that you're not pressing charges, I think you should know that-"

"What? No! It's not that… If you guys catch the bastard that did this, I will do whatever I have to do to make sure he never has the chance to do this to anybody else!"

"Good."

"It's just that- well, we have a problem."

"What?"

"Long story short, Brian and I… We had sex before he went to work."

Olivia sighed, "Oh, this case just keeps getting better…" she muttered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I should have said something sooner. Look, I know you're not supposed to say anything, but how bad is this whole situation? I mean, I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems at this moment, right?"

Olivia shook her head, "Rachel, I can't-"

"Olivia, please. I- need to know. Brian… He's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I mean, I've never been what anyone would consider pretty, and I've never had a perfect body, I've never really been special. But, Brian sees something… I-I honestly I don't know what he sees, but whatever it is, he loves me… I can't lose him."

"Rachel, I know Brian. I know him really well. To be completely honest, I know he's not capable of doing something like this. Unfortunately, when our ADA takes the evidence to a grand jury, they're not going to care what I think. They are going to look at the evidence. The rape kit, the security video, your testimony, the crime scene report and anything else we happen to find. Don't worry about it, you have enough to worry about. I promise, things will work out. Okay?"

"Okay." Rachel gave Olivia a small smile, "Thank you."

"Why don't you try to get a little sleep."

"I can't…"

"I'll stay with you until Brian gets back," Olivia promised, "You'll be surprised what a little sleep will do."

Rachel nodded, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, sorry for the short chapter, I really wanted to get something posted, and it's really late, so… Sorry about the randomness of the chapter, I just wanted to add something to make it a little more complicated. It's going to start getting wrapped up soon, I promise!


End file.
